Los colores de Rikkaidai  Versión Original
by Kaoriin
Summary: Por Reiven. Fanfic traducido. Sanada medita sobre los crayones, sus compañeros y Yukimura. Versión original.


**Crayones – Versión Original de 'Los colores de Rikkaidai'**

A pedido de una única persona, **Hally362**, quién fue que dejó un review en Los colores de Rikkaidai, posteo esto después de mucho de traducirlo, porque de hecho lo traduje junto con el otro fic.

Muchas gracias, Hally362, por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejar un review. En realidad, lo traduje porque es un fic muuuuy lindo, pero me quedé algo picada con esa versión, porque misteriosamente, la autora nombre a todos menos a Jackal, mi adorado Jackal… pero que le vamos a hacer D:

Escrito por: Raiven

**---**

Sanada se mantuvo de pie impasiblemente cerca de la ventana del salón de un tercer piso, una mirada de acero inspeccionando el pasto verde y las canchas de tenis que se encontraban sobre el patio de la escuela.

Normalmente, frente al agudo sonido del timbre señalando el término de las clases por el día, Sanada era una de las primeras personas en dejar el salón de clases, su bolso casualmente colgado sobre uno de sus amplios hombros , tomando largas y decididas zancadas hacia los cambiadores para prepararse para el entrenamiento.

Siempre había entrelazado sus metas y decisiones alrededor de la estricta disciplina que había aprendido a soportar desde el día en que nació, aún más en la ausencia de Yukimura. Pero por alguna razón, hoy día Sanada no sentía que debía ser el primero en llegar al club, siendo la persona que se paraba fríamente a observar con ojo crítico mientras el resto de los miembros casualmente llegaban. Kirihara estaría bostezando, seguramente experimentando la ya desvaneciente adrenalina del apuro después de hecho su gran escape de la clase de inglés. Niou probablemente estaría compartiendo una sonrisa de complicidad con Yagyuu sobre otra de sus travesuras.

Algunas veces Sanada se preguntaba si es que era correcto asumir que la culpa era siempre de Niou, Yagyuu con toda su calma y silencio podía ser tan o más ladino que su compañero de cabellos cenizas.

Marui estaría masticando y haciendo reventar su chicle repetitivamente. Habían ocasiones en las que Sanada tenía contenerse físicamente para no acercarse hacia el despistado joven y su desesperante hábito, agarrar el maldito chicle de su boca y lanzarlo tan lejos como pudiera, todo ante la diversión de Jackal. Jackal sería Jackal y observaría con aire entretenido cómo Sanada confirmaba inconscientemente sus sospechas; Sanada se dirigiría hacia la salida, rápidamente.

La única presencia a su lado que evitaría, sin siquiera sentir la necesidad de decir algo, que Sanada cruzara la línea de la sanidad mental y se tirara frente a un tractor, sería Renji; razonando que sería de mayor uso vivo que muerto para Yukimura. En otras palabras, Renji era el que mantenía a Sanada cuerdo.

Solo pensar en lo que le esperaba todos los días mandaba un escalofrío por la espalda de Sanada. Sumando la tensión persistente que había estado en el ambiente como la muerte personificada desde que Yukimura había colapsado, habían momentos en los que simplemente estar a los alrededores de sus compañeros de tenis parecía insoportable.

Sanada no los soportaría de otra forma.

Observó mientras una ola de estudiantes, cabezas de múltiples tonalidades de marrón y negro y otros estilos diferentes desaparecían por la puerta principal de la escuela. Algunos grupos se mantenían como uno, algunos se separaban y otros se movían sin destino cerca de las puertas. Pero dentro de los cientos de estudiantes que conformaban Rikkaidai, entre las diferentes personalidades, facciones y aspecto físico que separaba a unos de otros, Sanada _siempre_ elegiría cuidadosamente a los miembros de su equipo; fuera individualmente, como Kirihara, nunca uno de grupos fuera del equipo, o como Marui, siempre el centro de cualquier grupo con su personalidad alegre y bastante cómica relación con los dulces.

Desde el punto de vista de Sanada, cada uno de los miembros de su equipo era como un crayón (y ni siquiera estaba refiriéndose al color de pelo); cuando estaban juntos se halagaban entre ellos, enfatizaban la fuerza y debilidades de cada uno porque aunque pareciera que vinieran en diferentes colores, fundamentalmente, eran lo mismo. Era como el dibujo de un árbol sobre un papel blanco. No importaba cuán perfecto el árbol había sido dibujado, cuán inmaculados los detalles fueran, no estaría completo como un dibujo de un árbol sobre un trozo blanco de papel. En ese sentido, la mente de Sanada inmediatamente pensaba en Yukimura.

Yukimura era, sin ninguna duda, el árbol en su dibujo. Fuerte, hermoso, perfecto. Solo podía pararse, pero con el apoyo de otros, se volvería incluso más hermoso, incluso más perfecto. Yukimura era la línea que mantenía al equipo junto, previniendo que los colores se desparramaran, se mezclaran con otros y se convirtieran en algún tipo de mugre inapropiada para Rikkaidai. Sanada sería su corteza. Un poderoso marrón que estaba no solo como la base, sino también como el que mantenía las cosas en su lugar. Renji entonces sería el verde. Un verde de una variedad de tonalidades. Estaba sobre todos, observando, analizando, conocedor y expectante; volviéndose verde cuando llegaba la primavera, marrón cuando era otoño y cayéndose mientras el invierno se aproximaba. Pero en ese sentido, Renji era más como la estación del año. Todo rotaba de acuerdo a el. Así que Sanada dibujó verano de fondo.

Kirihara y Marui serían ambos su propia flor. Sanada no sabía sobre flores, así que escogió no compararlos a ninguna. El sí sabía que Kirihara, en todo su peligro, talento y esplendor, sería una a la que la gente le gustaría mirar pero estaría dudosa de acercarse por temor a salir heridos. Marui, por otro lado sería algo brillante (quizás rosa) algo que podría hacer que alguien se sentara y relajara de tan solo estar cerca, hasta que descubrieran que eran terriblemente alérgicos y explotaran con urticaria.

Niou y Yagyuu; la maleza y su piedra. Todos odiaban la maleza. Ensuciaban los jardines, mataban todas las flores y eran una verdadera amenaza. Pero la imagen de un jardín nunca estaba completo sin pasto, sin piedras ni la maleza que crecía debajo de ellas.

En todos los colores, variedad de formas, todo estaba dibujado en perfecta armonía. Esa era la personificación del equipo de tenis de Rikkaidai. Pero con la ausencia del árbol y del contorno, todos los colores se derramaban en uno solo. Verde y marrón no se mezclaban. El rosa y el rojo de las flores se mezclaba con el verde de la maleza y el gris, creando un tono opaco. La caja de crayones se derramó. El verde y el azul cayeron en los lápices de color. El rojo y el amarillo se mezclaron con los colores en acuarela. La única cosa que pondría todo a donde se suponía debía estar era Yukimura.

Sanada esperó ansiosamente que ese día llegara mientras dejaba la cuarta sala del tercer piso, la imperfecta caja de crayones chocando estrepitosamente en el bolsillo delantero de su bolso. Yukimura había pedido prestado el verde y el marrón durante una clase de arte, un par de semanas atrás. Sanada esperó pacientemente a que se los devolviera.

--- --- ---

Uno de los muchos fanfics que merecen ser traducidos. Uhm. Quizás después de que termine de traducir el de los mensajes me ponga a traducir otros.


End file.
